Goodbye
by JadaLiburd
Summary: Also on Wattpad! Lucy have always been apart of Natsu's team. But what will happen when Lissana comes back? Will she will be apart of said team or will they make her leave? The following chapters will have swearing. So be sure not to have your parent or guardian breathing down your neck.
1. Author's Note (Please Read)

I'd like to apologize to all my readers. I haven't been posting recently and I know how much most of you enjoy my stories.

For the past couple of months (mostly the last time I posted a chapter for GoodBye), I haven't been able to continue this story. I, for one, don't think I've done it right. The characters found Lucy way too soon and she wasn't able to train like I originally wanted too. I'm sorry for that.

I'm about to start the whole story over. Not re-write everything into a completely different story, but make it longer and much more enjoyable. Make it so Lucy does get stronger and the story ends with everyone happy.

Again, I apologise to all readers for not updating any of my stories recently. I can only beg for your forgiveness.


	2. Lisanna

**Lucy's POV**

It's been weeks since Lisanna returned from Edolas. Everyone was happy to have her back, even me! Lisanna is a fun girl to be around and we're even friends now. But... I can't help but be jealous and envious. Everyone's giving her so much attention, and I 'm not saying that I want attention, I just want to feel included. It feels like everyone's forgotten about my existence and it hurts. Even Natsu's not including me. I heard about the relationship him and Lisanna had as kids and I can't help but be jealous. I love Natsu, a lot. But if he has feelings for Lisanna, then I won't stand in their way. But... It hurts, so so much. But I have to stay strong. Because Fairy Tail is family, and I know they won't forget about me.

Right now I was talking to Levy through a lacrima I owned. "Hey Levy?" I asked, my mind couldn't help but wander. What if I get taken out of _Team Natsu_? I have no reason to stay in. Lisanna is way stronger than I am so it's a possibility. It might not even be a possibility, just facts. Lisanna is stronger than I am and I will get taken out of _Team Natsu_. "What is it Lu-chan?" Levy asked, her head tilted to the side in question and her unruly blue hair fell to the side her head tilted. Her chocolate brown eyes stared at me through the lacrima.

I took a deep breath, because I know what I'm going to say will break me more than thinking about it. "I-I think, I may get taken out of _Team Natsu_..." I said sadly, my voice breaking as I'm on the verge of tears. Levy's smile turned to a frown. Her chocolate orbs filled with sadness and sympathy. She was the only one I've told about my crush on the fire dragon slayer and she knew being taken out of the team would crush me.

"_sigh_ I can't blame you, Lu. The others are already whispering amongst themselves, that you might be taken out since Lisanna's back. Are you going to be okay?" I stare at her for a while. Am I going to be okay? Probably not. As I said before, it's going to crush me. I'm going to hate the fact that I'm going to be taken out. I'm probably going to cry or run away. "I'm going to be fine." I said instead, I never liked making others worry. "I always wanted to go solo." I couldn't tell if that was to protect myself or make sure Levy doesn't worry.

She stares at me for a while, she was probably already worried. I hope she doesn't press it further. I might cry if she does. I don't want her to worry for me. I'm going to be fine, I'm positive. "If you say so, Lu. I have to go okay? Good night." She said after a sigh. She watched me with a sad smile before waving and the call was ended. I stare at the lacrima for a whole minute before sighing. Tomorrow is not going to be a good day.

The next day came faster than it needed to. In the end I cried myself to sleep and now my eyes are all puffy and red. I used eye drops and placed a lot of make up on this morning so that no one worries. The guild grew quiet when I had entered that morning and I felt my heart break at the fact. I made zero eye contact with anybody and walked straight to the bar. Mira had gladly served me a strawberry milkshake and I gave her a small smile and whispered a thank you.

While I was drinking my milkshake, I could feel everyone's stares on me. Almost like they were all ganging up on me and beating me down with their magic. I ignored the looks I got and stayed to myself. I felt an arm on my shoulder and visibly flinched, I just didn't think anyone would bother with me. I looked to see who it was and it was Wendy with Carla flying beside her and Levy. "You wanna come down to the library with us, Lu?" Levy asked. A kind smile painted their faces while they stared at me. I couldn't be more thankful at the fact that they were talking to me. "Sure." I said. I got off my stool and followed them.

Now, I was back home. After spending most of my day in the library with Wendy, Carla and Levy, they had their own things to do and had to leave. I ended up staying at the bar for the rest of the day, where I can feel everyone's condescending stares and I can hear the whispers, but I blocked them out for my own good. Some words stuck though and they followed me the way back home, where persons on the street were staring and whispering too.

I lay on my bed, thinking, wondering, _where did it all go wrong? _I so desperately wanted to know. I wanted to fix what I did wrong. I just wanted a family, but it seems that was too much to ask. I shook off the thoughts and focused on the book in my hands, I've been on the same page for far too long. I picked up where I left off and continued my book, until...

_knock knock knock_*

I was startled by the sound. I slowly climbed out of bed and placed the book down on my bedside table. I walked out my bedroom and past the couch before arriving at the front door. My heart stopped when I stared through the peephole, my eyes widening and the tears already building up. For, outside my door was a serious Natsu and a fidgeting Lisanna. "_It's time, Lucy._" I told myself. I stared for a while before dropping flat against my feet. I took a deep breath and forced the best smile I could muster, onto my face. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the door.

We sat at my dining table silently. Lisanna seemed troubled, she stared nervously at the tea in front of her, keeping her head hung low and fidgeting in her seat. Natsu had a serious look on his face, he stared at the tea in front of him like he was trying to heat it up with his looks alone, he sat stiffly in his chair. Meanwhile, I was sitting across from them, trying my best to keep all my emotions in check and sip my tea quietly. The silence was deafening, If I strained my ears I could hear that low but at the same time high pitched ringing.

I already saw this coming though. The fact that I was going to be removed from the group. Lisanna was strong and didn't need everyone to save her every other minute, I was the complete opposite. The team needs someone as strong as her, I was just holding them back from achieving the greater things.

"Lucy..." It sent shivers down my mind to here Natsu say my name, he's only ever said it in serious matters. But the way he said it now, wasn't uplifting or worry like it usually was, it felt suffocating and hurtful and I knew I never wanted to hear him say it like that again. "The team came to a decision, and we think it would be better if Lisanna took your place on the team." He said, his face completely serious. He was looking directly at me now, those onyx green orbs I love so much felt intimidating and all I wanted to do was run. But to think, he's want me off the team too was shattering my fragile heart.

"That's fine." I said. Their faces held shock, I was shocked by how calm that sounded too, you know. "I understand." I got up and took the cups of tea, they never touched and my empty one. They watched me through away the tea they didn't drink and turn on the pipe, intent on cleaning them "Lucy..." Lisanna said, her voice sounded strained and sad. I heard her chair scrape the ground and I knew she got up.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I said washing the cups. My eyes never turning back to them, the last thing I want is to see the pity in their eyes. I heard another chair scrape, against the floor, Natsu. I felt heat behind me them a hand on my shoulder, I flinched away, dropping the last cup in the sink and thankfully not breaking it. Both Lisanna and Natsu seemed shocked by my be behaviour.

"It getting late. You guys should probably go." I said, trying my damndest to keep the nervousness out my voice. Natsu frowned at my words and tried to step closer. "PLEASE!" I shouted quickly, my bangs covering my honey brown eyes that were welling up with un-shed tears. I startled them, I saw them flinch at my suddenly loud voice. "Just- just go." I said, my voice now soft and pleading.

In the end they did leave. They waved goodbye at the door, no one exchanging words. I closed the door and listened to their fading footsteps. Soon I heard nothing and I turned around and pressed my back against the door. I slowly slid down and pulled my knees to my chest, hiding my face in my knees. Shaky breaths entered my lungs and silent tears spilled. I hiccuped and sobbed, holding myself tighter as the tears continued to fall. I don't know how long I stayed there, but in the end I knew I fell asleep.

* * *

**So as I said before, I apologize for not posting/ updating any of my stories. I've had many times to post but I couldn't. So all I want to say is that everyone should wash their hands and wear masks if you leave the house, Avoid touching your face too. Also, Black Lives Matter, no one in this earth should be discriminated because of their race. I love all my readers and I hope you have or had a wonderful and productive day.**


	3. Gossip to Rumors

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with a pounding headache and stiff muscles. I really did fall asleep by the door. I sighed and pushed my sorry self off the floor. I stretched my arms over my head, groaning when I heard my joints pop. I stretched my stiff body a bit more until I felt a bit relaxed. I walked into my bedroom, then into the bathroom. I looked at my face in the mirror with a frown. Dried tear streaks stained my face, my eyes were red and around it was puffy, I also had bags under my eyes. Probably from the stress. With a sigh, I began my morning routine. I made sure to place a lot of makeup on to cover the fact that I was crying and stressed. Not that anyone would be worried, probably only Levy, Wendy, Carla and Mira since they're the only ones speaking to me.

The walk to the guild was difficult. I was surprised that the news about me no longer being in the team reached the streets of Magnolia so quickly. They're eyes were stuck to my body like glue, whispering horrible things about me and laughing to themselves. Their words circled my mind, staying their no matter how much I tried to push them out and ignore them. My keys glowed and I pressed my hand over it. I smiled when I heard the collective praise of my spirits telling me to keep my chin up and that everything will get better.

I walked into the guild and those encouraging words my spirits told me left completely. It got completely worse in the guild than outside it. "What is she doing here?" "Didn't she just get kicked out of Erza and the other's team?" "She was weak anyway. She was holding the team back." "They should have kicked her out at the guild, wanted to see her face." I silently walked past them. Their words stung like a million hornets and it broke my heart even more. I tried my best to hold back the tears. _Don't give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry._ I told myself.

I slid onto he bar stool and Mira placed a strawberry smoothie in front of me with a happy smile. "Thank you, Mira." I said softly, not wanting anyone but the she-devil to hear my voice. She smiled at me before leaving to serve others. I sat at the bar by myself, blocking out the hateful comments and silently drinking my smoothie.

Just then a warm arm slung over my shoulder, I flinched at the contact not expecting it at all. "Hey Luce!" Natsu said happily, far to happy to notice the fact that I flinched just now. Going by that happy smile painted on his face, I'd say that him and the others celebrated Lisanna joining the team. "Hi Natsu." I said with a fake smile. it didn't convince him. "You okay, Luce?" He now asked, his face held worry and his eyes were searching my face for any sort of discomfort or pain. He removed his arm from off my shoulder and sat next to me. "I'm fine, Natsu." I said, discretely glancing around for means of escaping this conversation. "You sure, Luce?" I nodded vigorously and he still didn't seem convinced.

I spotted Levy sitting alone and reading a book in her hand. She must have felt me staring because she looked up and waved me over. Before Natsu could say anything else, I quickly told him that Levy was calling me and left with my half full smoothie. I was thankful that Levy was sitting alone and away from the chatter. I definitely didn't want anyone else talking to me.

I sat down and Levy immediately enveloped me in a hug. "Oh my gosh, Lu. I am so sorry about what happened. Are you okay?" Levy rambled, her chocolate orbs staring at me. She looked like she was going to cry on my behalf. I can't have that. "I'm fine, Levy-chan. Please stop worrying." She stared at me before nodding. At the end of the day, I walked straight home and flopped onto bed. I took deep breaths and think back to today's events. A shaky laugh left my lips. "I'm pathetic." I whispered into the darkness of my room, silent tears escaped my eyes and I fell asleep.

* * *

The following month or two were horrible. All the gossiping and whispers grew to the point where they didn't care if I heard them or not. I tried my best to keep a smile on my face, but I every time I look in my bathroom mirror, I see lifeless eyes staring back at me with tears streaming down her face. I can hear her, screaming and begging and asking over and over what she did wrong. I can hear her screaming and begging and asking for help, but... it never came.

Natsu and the others seemed like they don't even realize what was happening. And it was either they didn't realize or they just didn't care. I honestly don't know anymore. I only ever speak with Levy, Mira, Wendy, Carla and even Happy. Natsu would try and have a conversation with me at times, but I just can't speak to him without my already broken heart shattering even more. I do every thing in my power to ignore him or keep the conversations short. Soon enough the gossiping got so bad that rumors started to spiral. People were just adding things on with no end.

"Levy..." I started. I just couldn't take it anymore, everything hurts. My mind, soul, heart and body. Everything just hurts. I can't live like this any longer. "I'm leaving." Tears filled Levy's eyes and she looked ready to reach through the lacrima and hug me. "What?! But why Lu?! I don't want you to leave!" She screamed through the lacrima. She looked desperate and her tears already spilled.

"I know Levy. I don't wanna leave either but I can't stay. The rumors the gossip, it hurts too much." I said sadly, my own tears welling up. I already packed all my bags, I was intent on leaving. I would come back one day but that day is not any time soon. "Are you sure, Lu-chan? Did you tell Natsu and everyone else? Did you even tell Master?" Levy questioned, a little sniffle followed after.

"I told Master that I was leaving to train, and no, I haven't told Natsu and the others. Please don't tell anyone I'm leaving, Levy." I pleaded. Levy stared at me, seeming indecisive. Not that I could blame her. I just told her to keep the fact that I'm leaving, probably never to return, from the guild. "Lu-" "Please Levy. Don't tell anybody." I begged. Silence followed, a long one. Before Levy let out a sigh. "Fine. I-I won't tell anyone." She said and I smiled softly. "Thanks Levy. Bye." I said, a few tears escaping from the closed eyed smile I gave her. She gave me a soft smile, tears also escaping her eyes. "Bye Lu."


	4. Goodbye

**Natsu's POV**

I was sad. Yeah! That's right! I, Natsu Dragneel, one of the most optimistic persons in Fairy Tail, is sad. Why? Because my best friend was gone and I don't know where she is. She hasn't been to the guild in two whole weeks, and at first I thought it was just a job so I asked Mira, but she said that Lucy never went on a job. I told her that I hadn't seen Lucy and she said she hadn't seen her either and became worried. I rushed out the guild and hoped nothing happened to her. I scaled her apartment building like I usually did and her curtains were closed, not to mention her scent was incredibly faint. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't follow her scent. I jumped down and decided to ask her creepy landlady where she was and what she said shocked me. Lucy moved out?! Why?! Where did she go?!

I made a mad dash back to the guild and slammed the large doors open. Making one of them creak off it's hinges by the sheer force applied. Everyone turned to me startled, but that startled expression turned to that of worry when they saw sad and frantic expression. I scanned the guild for our only solid script mage and spotted her seated at an empty booth, two books beside her and one in her hands while she stared back at me. I ran over to her and asked the only question on my mind. "Where's Lucy?!" My loud and desperate voice rang out across the quiet guild hall.

Levy stared at me for a while before her eyes weld up in tears. She covered her face and sobbed. I sat down and Gajeel came over, sat beside her and rubbed her back. Erza, Gray, Juvia Happy, Wendy and Carla sat at the table, while everyone else crowded around.

"Levy... where's Lucy?" I asked after she seemed to calm down. Her head snapped up to us, frightening everybody and the fierce glare set in her eyes wasn't lessening the fright. "Shouldn't you know? Your her _best friend_, after all." Levy spat, her voice filled with venom and her glare never ending. Her tone caused some to gasp, Levy was pissed and nobody's ever seen her that pissed before. But the way she said best friend was filled with so much disgust and hate, it sent shivers down my spine. It was so condescending.

Once again, she was sobbing with Gajeel rubbing her back and her face hidden in her hands. The whole guild was deathly quiet before Levy spoke again. "Lucy left." She said softly, her voice broke and more tears fell. Her words hit like a arrow to the heart and the guild gasp at the news. "She... left?" Erza asked, she looked like she wanted to cry. No, everyone looked like they wanted to cry.

Levy scoffed. "Don't act like you care." She bit out. Levy was angry, pissed, vexed, annoyed, you name it. Everyone was surprised by her behaviour, especially for her to act like that to Erza. "You- you guys... I bet you don't know half of what she went through." She sniffled. Her hands were fisted in her lap and she was looking down.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, his voice sounded broken. Levy looked up at us. Her eyes scanning us all and looking at every guild member present before she hung her head low again. "Ever since Lu got taken out of your team, she's been miserable." Levy started and Gajeel wrapped an arm around her, probably to keep her from crying again.

"Word spread of her getting _kicked out of Team Natsu_ spread through Magnolia..." She stopped and glared at the guild, which some flinched at, then continued. "And the guild like wild fire." Everyone looked down in shame and guilt. Levy continued. "At first everyone was just whispering and gossiping, but soon they started rumors and they didn't care if she heard them or not." Levy said. "She bared with it for **months**!" She shouted and the tears came gushing again.

"She smiled everyday! Putting up a front so to not give you people the satisfactory of seeing her cry! WAS IT FUN?! HUH?! **WAS IT FUN MENTALLY HURTING OUR SISTER?!**" Levy shouted, banging her hands on the table as she stood. Everyone flinched and winced at her words. It hit everybody hard and nobody could say anything. "Well I hope your all satisfied. Because she did cry everyday. She was miserable and she was hurting. And only a hand full of people cared enough to talk to her! You wanna know who they were? They were me, Mira, Wendy, Carla and Happy. Even Natsu spoke to her, even if he didn't know what was going on, he still spoke to her." Levy said.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom. Then she stopped, confusing everybody. "You know, she really loved Fairy Tail. All she wanted was a family. She was happy and she loved it here. But I guess it's true when they say happiness doesn't last forever." And with that, Levy left. We all stood/sat there, thinking. Fairy Tail was a big happy family. And family helped each other and laugh with each other and comfort each other, but we all seemed to forget. Causing us to lose a member of said family.

It was quiet until soft sobs rang across the guild. Some were crying. Wendy was crying on Erza's shoulder, who was trying her best to not cry. Carla was crying and sniffling beside Wendy. Happy was crying beside me and silent tears were streaming down my face while I pat his head. Lisanna was crying in Mira's arms while Mira herself had tears running down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault. I just came back and stole her place amongst you guys. I really liked Lucy too! She was bright and funny and fun to be around. I was so happy when we became friends. And- and now she's gone, cause of me." Lisanna sobbed. She clung onto Mira's dress and cried on her sister's shoulder. Elfman walked over and hugged his two sisters, tears falling down his face.

"It's not your fault, Lis." Mira said softly, her right hand rubbing circles on Lisanna's back. "We shouldn't have pushed her away like that in the first place." The place dropped into silence. No one was saying anything. Only sobs were heard through out the guild. "Natzu... I miss Lushy." Happy sobbed softy next to me, his head falling to lay on my thigh as he cried. "I miss her too, buddy." I said while patting his head, a small sniffle escaped me.

Some time later, Levy came back. She was still sniffling but she was no longer crying. She didn't seem angry anymore either, at least we all knew never to piss off Levy. "Levy, where's Lucy?" I asked, turning my gaze to her. She clutched her dress and looked like she was about to deny. "Please Levy?" I begged and the rest of the guild stared at her with pleading eyes. "I-" She was interrupted by a ringing sound. It was her lacrima.

She sat at the table and placed it down. She answered and immediately the voice spoke and everyone froze. "Hey Levy-chan!" It was Lucy! I'm so glad, she sounds happy. "Hey Lu." Levy answered. I couldn't be happier at the fact that it wasn't a face call, Lucy would definitely freak. She probably hates the guild now. "Oh Levy... Are you crying? Please don't cry, you know I don't like it when you cry. Who made you cry anyway? I'll teach them lesson, I promise." Levy giggled at how overprotective Lucy was. "I'm fine. I just, miss you." Levy said softly, her hand twitched. Maybe she wanted to use face call so she can see Lucy but we're here so she couldn't. "I miss you too Levy-chan. And everyone else too, they probably don't miss me but I miss them." Again the guilt was hitting in high waves. The tears kept falling but everyone kept quiet so she didn't know we were there.

"Speaking of everyone else, they realised that your gone." Levy said and we flinched, what was she doing. "That just means we should move out of Fiore until you feel ready Lucy. If they know your gone, they're undoubtedly going to look for you." That was Loke's voice. He wanted Lucy to leave, not that I blame him. He's protective of Lucy, especially since he's her spirit. A gentle giggle rang through the guild, Lucy's laugh. Mavis, I love her laugh. It was music to my ears every time I heard it.

"Don't worry Loke. If Levy told them everything, they're going to respect my wishes. And even if they don't, I won't go back until I'm ready, no matter how much they begged. I'll get stronger and everyone will regret calling me weak." Levy stated in triumph and I couldn't help but smile at how proud she was. "Levy you better keep what I said a secret, that was super embarrassing to say. Imagine if anybody heard me!" Levy laughed and picked up the lacrima. "Yes yes. I'm in the library by myself. Don't worry." Levy said walking towards the library. She waved goodbye before she ascended the stairs.


	5. I missed you

A year and then two, the guild started to think Lucy would never come back. Were they even allowed to feel bad, when they're the assholes that chased her away? When the second year came around, Levy had came into the guild one day saying Lucy accepted their requests to speak to her. It wasn't a face call, only a voice call, but it made them all nervous. They had pushed some chairs and tables away and sat in a circle with the lacrima in the middle.

"_We're all here Lucy._" Levy had said and shuffling was heard on the other side. "_Shut this shit off, Lucy. They don't deserve to even hear your beautiful voice._" Was Loke's voice and it felt like a slap to the face. A part of them knew he was right but they wanted to talk to her, can you really blame them? "_Stop it Loke! It's already been two years._" Lucy said to her spirit, then she forced his gate closed. "_Hi everyone._" Lucy said and she sounded happy. Except to Natsu, to him her voice sounded congested. Was she sick or was she crying? He couldn't help but wonder. After her hello, a collection of _I'm sorry's_, _we miss _you's and _please come back's_ were heard.

She laughed and Natsu smiled. He really loved her laugh. "_I miss you all too._" She said. "_I'll be back soon._" Were her next words and everyone felt so happy, but when was soon. It felt like forever to Natsu and Happy. They wanted to see her now, hug her and apologise for their stupidity. They wanted to have fun with her again, go on jobs and go fishing. Sneak in her apartment and raid her fridge and sleep in her bed. They missed her and everyone saw it affected them both most.

Speaking of Natsu, they realised that he was starting to act different the first year Lucy left. He spoke less and was always blanking out. He turned into a ticking time bomb, going off more often than not. His dragon side would leak out at times of his explosive anger, showing his scales, tail, horns and claws. He put Gray in the infirmary and even fought Erza until she was weakened and then all of a sudden he had passed out and his dragon side retreated. When he came to, he didn't seem to remember a thing. They were worried for him and wanted to know what was going on with him, but they couldn't find anything on his behaviour.

The third year Lucy was gone came rolling around. It was the first of January, and they celebrated it as Natsu's birthday. It was night time and they were all still present at the guild, wishing him his happy birthdays and having the usual Fairy Tail party. The music was blasting and inside the guild was decorated for the celebration. The party wasn't as fun, since they all knew this was also the first of the third year Lucy was gone. They didn't want to disappoint her though, they all knew Lucy wouldn't be happy with them if they stayed hung up on her. Natsu wasn't as destructive and eating down the whole guild but he was still trying his best.

Then the most unexpected thing happened, all the dragon slayers turned the guild doors at the same time with wide eyes. "What's wrong?" Levy asked and everyone stopped wanting to know what was going on. "Lucy..." Wendy choked out and her tears fell, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. With wide eyes, they all turned towards the doors. And just as they said, the doors were opened by the blonde. Her hair was much longer, reaching the back of her knees. Her attire was different from what they were used to but they had no room to complain. She wore a black turtle neck with long sleeves, black stockings and a pink skirt that reached her mid thigh, on her feet were brown boots that reached just below her knees with thick heels.

"Am I too late? Happy Birthday Natsu!" Lucy said with a beaming smile. Natsu nearly fell out of his stool at the bar. He stumbled over to the blonde and grabbed her shoulders. Onyx green stared deeply into honey brown. "I missed you." He whispered while resting his forehead on hers, tears streaming down his tanned cheeks. "I missed you, too." She said and lifted her hands to cup his cheeks and wipe his tears.

* * *

**I know this was short but I wanted to leave it at that, please don't attack me. I also want to inform you guys, girls, them, they, weebs, aliens, normal and weird that I also post stories on Wattpad under the name JadaLiburd. I have Instagram too, so if you like please check me out, its under jada.liburd. Hope you all join me for the next chapter! And tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter, I'm always waiting for new ideas.**


End file.
